Fever
by Moonstone210
Summary: During winter, Steven gets a cold


A coughing fit broke Spinel's attention from her book. She had been trying to read for the past 30 minutes or so since she woke up earlier than everyone else, an hour before she had to go on a certain mission that required the four of them. Not that she didn't like to sleep in, but she didn't feel tired this morning.

Folding an edge of the page she left off like a puppy-dog's ear and placing the book down, Spinel swung up to the upper floor where Steven's bedroom was. She noticed that Steven was curled up into his blankets and could've sworn his breathing was a little more... ragged.

Panic raced within her. Was he okay? Was he smothering himself with the blanket or something? She stood at the side of his bed, gently shaking the 11-year-old's form.

"Steven?" She murmured, as to not disturb him, "What's wrong?"

The moment he looked up at her, her fear clicked.

Steven's face looked paler than before, his eyes slightly red and puffy, snot ran down his nose, and he let out a few coughs. A person who didn't know Steven might say he looked disgusting, but to Spinel, he looked _miserable_. She didn't _dare_ look away or cringe.

"... S-Spinel?" He rasped weakly, "I… I don't feel so good. My head hurts, my stomach hurts... and... " He coughed again, "I'm cold."

Spinel's concern intensified. Oh stars, how could she have forgotten? It was winter. The time when most humans would get sick. Something about temperature and climate affecting the body… But it had been forever since Steven had a...

_Cold_.

"Oh buddy..." She cooed, nuzzling her forehead against his, running her fingers into his hair comfortingly. Puzzlement appeared as his noggin felt... was warmer than usual. Oh no. This was bad.

She tried to remember what Pearl told her. She said it was "vital" to see how his body heat was. First, she reached and stretched her hand out to look for the cabinet that contained the medicine and felt around for the thermometer.

When she got it, she pulled her arm back and took it out, "Alright Stevie, t-try to not bite down on this."

Steven did as he was told when the stick entered his mouth under his tongue. Spinel waited for a few seconds before pulling it out and looked at the numbers on the tiny screen.

**100.3 F**

That was a little too high for his regular body heat.

Trying to stay calm, Spinel placed the thermometer down and cupped her cheeks in thought. Her gem ached to hear Steven trying to breathe normally, knowing he was in a lot of pain. And what was the medicine did Pearl give him again?

Spinel's eyes widened. The memories of what to do came back as she reassured Steven she'd be back and she raced downstairs. Another idea came to mind as she grabbed one of the bowls and placed it near Steven's bed, in case he needed to throw up.

After getting the pink medicine and a glass of water, Spinel approached Steven's bed and had him sit up.

"Stevie, I know you don't like to take medicine, but the benadryl and advil is gonna help ya get better." She told him. Steven sniffled and stared at the medicine in her hands.

"Come on..." She hated to pressure him, but what else could she do?

Steven gave in, sighing as he swallowed the medicine down. Spinel stroked his back soothingly and kissed his forehead, "There you go." She laid him back down softly, "Now the med's gonna help you sleep and I want you to get lots of it, alright?"

Steven nodded a bit and closed his eyes, breathing evenly and hugging the purple stuffed bear with glasses and a yellow chain

* * *

Spinel watched him in peaceful silence for a long while until she heard footsteps.

"Hey Spin!" Amethyst called out, but cowered a bit when Spinel shushed her with a finger to her lips. She then pointed to Steven and they seemed to get the message.

"Is he alright?" Pearl inquired.

Spinel nodded, "Yeah, I just gave him some medicine."

Garnet adjusted her visors, "Well, it's time to go. Greg will take care of him while we're gone."

For a moment, Spinel hesitated. She had done what she was supposed to do, but leave him alone again? It was torture when she had to leave Steven, even in the hands of Greg or any of the other Gems. She stared at Steven again.

"Spinel! Hurry up!" Pearl barked.

Spinel snapped her head around to glower at her teammate, "I'm coming! I'm coming! ... Give me a few more seconds."

She sighed and leaned her head forward, kissing Steven's temple and whispered so quietly, the others couldn't hear her, "Get well, Stevie... I'll be back as soon as I can... I love you..."

Steven shifted slightly, "... Love you too... M..."

Spinel tilted her head a bit. She didn't hear the last word Steven said, but pushed it aside. She didn't want to make Steven repeat what he said. She finally stepped onto the warp pad, silently praying to the stars that Steven would be okay.


End file.
